


Broken, Please Heal Me

by KatWrech



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Home (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, I hope, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, anyway, eep, im not sure, in which Tip has magic powers, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWrech/pseuds/KatWrech
Summary: The humans whispered about dark magic.The Boov said they didn’t care how she’d done it, as long as she wouldn’t undo it.Tip didn’t know what to think.Oh had been dead. His heart had stopped beating, he’d stopped breathing, his soul had let out a last, desperate cry.And then Tip had, somehow, made him come back to life. A kiss and a prayer, and his heart was beating again, he was breathing again, his soul was singing in joy.But he wasn’t the same.***Tip healed Oh, somehow. He came back to life, and now they're both scared of what's coming next. What they don't know is that they're about to walk straight into a fantasy book - into a world of magic, and war, and pain.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this escalated big time but hERE YOU HAVE IT APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE THIS IS ANGST BIG TIME AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT'S HEADED HAHA :))) bare with me please
> 
> I publish when a new chapter is ready; that might be today, next week, or two years from now. Yeah okay probably not two years I'm not evil. Have... fun, I guess

The humans whispered about dark magic.

The Boov said they didn’t care how she’d done it, as long as she wouldn’t _undo_ it.

Tip didn’t know what to think.

Oh had been dead. His heart had stopped beating, he’d stopped breathing, his soul had let out a last, desperate cry.

And then Tip had, _somehow_ , made him come back to life. A kiss and a prayer, and his heart was beating again, he was breathing again, his soul was singing in joy.

But he wasn’t the same.

The eye that had cracked up and gone black was now green, like hers. It was still _his_ eyes, there was still _his_ soul sparkling in them whenever he smiled, but there was still the odd feeling that something was _off_ about them.

The places he’d been cracking up – they hadn’t disappeared or been sewn closed. They had been filled in; with human flesh and dark brown skin, and it was the exact shade as Tip’s.

He _acted_ differently, too. More jokingly. More sorrowfully. More hidden, more shut in.

Tip had never seen herself from the outside, but she knew that Oh now resembled her. Not by much, mind you, someone that didn’t know him wouldn’t even notice, but Tip _knew_.

Still, even as it was frightening, it wasn’t the _most_ frightening.

Oh’s heart was different.

It beat like a human’s would, rhythmically and sluggishly, unlike the fast-paced Boov’s.

It beat in time with Tip’s. When Tip’s heart gave a sluggish beat, Oh’s did the same. It frightened them both, because even if Oh was changed he wasn’t changed that much, and he wasn’t the same as before but at the same time he _was_.

“I can be feeling when you breathe,” Oh told her, one day. “I feels it in my chest.”

Tip had held him close and buried her face in his neck and begged the gods for answers that never came.

She wasn’t complaining, though. She’d rather take a different Oh over a dead Oh any day, and she knew that he felt the same.

“It’s strange,” she confessed, one late night as they watched the stars with their fingers barely touching. “I didn’t think you’d still love me after I brought you back.”

Oh had laughed, and it hadn’t been a happy laugh. His fingers twitched against hers, and she grabbed them in a desperate need to make sure he was still there, he was still alive, and her fingers sought out the pulse in his wrist. She felt her own skin under her nails and she wanted to cry because she didn’t know how she’d _done_ it.

“Are you a witch?” a young boy asked Tip, a few days after Oh had come back to life.

“No,” Tip had said. “I’m not.”

But she wasn’t sure. She didn’t know. Was she? Was there magic flowing through her veins?

Oh had no answers. They searched through all the archives on Boov feelings, and then through the rest of the archives, too, but there were no cases like them. None.

And Oh had cried softly, then, thick and blank tears welling in his eyes, and Tip knew that that was her shining through.

“I’m scared,” Tip whispered, a morning when they were standing on the balcony, and the air was sharp and cold and terrifying. “I don’t know how I did it. What if I undo it?”

Oh had hugged her and it had felt stiff and desperate and wonderful, and Tip knew that that was purely Oh, no matter how hard his borrowed heart was beating.

Tip loved him greatly, loved him so much that it hurt when she watched him blink drowsily with only one eye that was his. “I’m sorry,” she told him, then, because she was. “I’ve robbed you off who you were.”

It felt like that. She’d stolen some part of him, or maybe just added something new, but he was changed and it showed in the beat of his heart and the song of his soul.

Mom was trying to be understanding, but she was confused, and Tip knew how it felt so she didn’t grit her teeth at her when she asked questions that no one knew the answers to.

Then one day, as Tip was walking home after going grocery shopping for mom, a girl came up to her and said, “I know what you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, forgetting I had posted the first chapter already? Psht, what are you TALKING about... thanks for the patience!

Once upon a time, Tip would have been frightened. She would have run away.

But Tip had saved the world, she had faced the enemy, she had seen her best friend die and then live again.

She wasn’t scared.

Tip cocked her head and met the girl’s gaze coolly, and snarled at her, through bared teeth. “What am I?”

The girl, who seemed to be around seventeen, smirked. “You are a heart mage,” she replied, as if she was discussing the weather, and Tip grunted.

“Heart mage,” she said. “Okay. Fair enough.”

And that was that; the girl walked away without another word, leaving Tip in silence. That was the end of their conversation, and also the last time Tip ever saw the girl again.

That night Tip searched on Google for what a heart mage was, but there were no results beyond computer games. Mom didn’t know what it was. Her friends, few as they were, didn’t know what it was.

Oh knew.

“What,” he breathed, when she told him. “Are you the serious?”

Tip nodded wearily. “Yeah,” she said. “That was what she said.”

“Oh,” Oh whispered. “Oh God.”

“What?” Tip hissed, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it. “What is it? What’s a heart mage?”

“I -” Oh’s eyes were wide, and filled with disbelief. He shook his head. “I cannot tell,” he muttered. “I do not have the permit.”

Tip groaned, and released him before rubbing her eyes. “You’re not _permitted_ to tell me what I _am_?”

Oh whined softly, at the back of his throat, and shook his head. “Sorries,” he muttered. “But no.”

And Tip had no choice but to accept that.

Then time passed, of course, as time does, and Tip’s curiosity only grew. Oh refused to say anything more, but he seemed infinitely more relieved. “Not to worry,” he said, when Tip had once more complained that she was afraid of what was going on. “It will all be fine.”

And Tip had no choice but to believe that.

*

Until one day, a fire started in her school, and she had no choice but to _hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? No way.
> 
> Don't expect them to be that much longer, though! I'm trying to keep the chapter length down, as I like the voice I'm currently writing in - and it doesn't really work with longer chapters. Thanks for bearing with me, guys! ^^


End file.
